conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Outworld Note
Outworld Note is a fan-made dialect of Hymmnos, a language made by Akira Tsuchiya for the Ar Tonelico game series. Currently, the only Song Server that supports it is the newest one, Kiala Revm, based in the region of Sol Cyurio. History Roughly 150 years after the restoration of Ar Ciel, strange people suddenly arrived in the Sol Cyurio region, claiming to be from another world and requesting the help of the natives. The visitors warned of a great evil that would be following them, and begged for the use of any power that Sol Cyurio might be able to provide. On the 50th anniversary of the Song Server Kiala Revm coming online, the fruit of compromises between the Outworlders (as they came to be called) and Sol Cyurian scientists was revealed: the Outworld Note. Aside from being a mark of an alliance between Sol Cyurio and the Outworlders, it was designed to be capable of great power and great ability to convey emotions, along with allowing for effects that ordinary Song Magic would not be able to execute. Outworld Note would be the first completely new dialect to be added to Kiala Revm. Grammar Like Standard Hymmnos, Outworld Note follows a SVO structure. Pronunciation varies depending on what the singer is most comfortable with, but generally the vowels are pronounced like so: Consonants are pronounced as such: A note on syllable structure of Outworld Note words: in most cases, each consonant-vowel pair of letters (ke, bu, re, so on and so forth) and each separate vowel is its own syllable, so a word like ekuse (execute) would be pronounced "e-ku-se." However, n's that come after vowels tend to be a more subjective case. The most common way of pronouncing them is to lump them in with the previous syllable, but some singers may actually make the n sound its own syllable. So, sonlin (turbulent) could be pronounced "son-lin" or "so-n-li-n." Emotion Syllables Emotion Definer and Syllables Every section of sentences expressing certain emotions must begin with the emotion definer 1x?=, where ? starts at 1 and adds an alternating 1 or 0 per each emotion switch in the song. For example, the third emotion switch in a song would be marked by 1x101= and pronounced "i ku i o i kyu." The definer is followed by a cluster of emotion syllables that expresses the singer's overarching emotions for that section and their intensity, and then capped off with a colon (pronounced bi). The strongest emotions are given first, and each repetition of the syllable (up to three repetitions) increases its intensity. One instance indicates a normal level of of the emotion, two indicates a greater than normal level, and three indicates a deeply consuming level. The table of emotion syllables is as follows: Fi is a special syllable as it indicates neutrality or "not caring" about a given situation. This generally makes it incompatible with the other emotion syllables, so when it appears, it will most likely be the only syllable present (though it may be repeated as usual; however, a consuming numbness indicated by three fi's is not conducive to Song Magic, so it isn't likely to appear). Emotions Toward a Specific Item A unique perk of Outworld Note is that emotion syllables can be added onto the end of words to indicate how the singer feels about that particular item, action, or description. Normally, these added syllables are for emotions not already in the emotion definer; if feelings already found in the emotion definer are used, it is mostly for emphasis. Unlike the normally-defined emotions, emotion syllables attached to words may only occur once, but up to three emotions can be expressed about the item/action/description in question. An example of the emotion syllables in action is: 1x1=yayogagi: (I am currently happy, excited, concentrated, and impatient) ku i kyu ya yo ga gi bi ekuse-fe-ge hyume QUERY_DREAMFLOW/. (I will execute the hymn QUERY_DREAMFLOW; I am anxious and brave about executing) So in this case, while the Reyvateil is quite eager to execute QUERY_DREAMFLOW, they are a bit nervous about the act of carrying out the hymn despite that (but, as per the indication of bravery, trying their best to stand their ground. Basic Grammar Features Adjectives and Ownership Adjectives come before the word they describe, just as they do in English. kyun sala (shining song) Similarly to how ownership works in Standard Hymmnos, ownership can be conveyed in one of two ways. The owner can either be listed before the owned object (or, in some cases, after), or the particle "sa" (like English "of") comes between the object and the owner. me sala (my song me also works) sala sa me (song of mine) New Subjects Like in Standard Hymmnos, the default subject is "I." If another subject is needed, the particle "de" comes before the subject. de Shin ontato (Shin is dancing) Or, if the singer wishes to express their action or feelings regarding the subject... wachi-ya de Shin ontato (I am happily watching Shin dance) It should be noted that Outworld Note doesn't require a subject to be specified if the singer is just talking about something they are doing; while one would say "Was yea ra chs hymmnos mea" in Standard dialect to directly specify the "I" subject, in Outworld Note the same sentence would go "Chi me hyume." The "I" subject is inferred. If someone else is turning into themselves into a song, the sentence would go "de Shin chi hene hyume" (Shin turns himself into a song). Position Marking Much like in English, position marking words come before what they're describing the position of. keku chen (below the ground) kyoya tenka (above the skies) Negation, Passive Tense, and Imperative Tense Negation and passive tense are accomplished by the particles "nu" and "se" respectively. nu chala (not beautiful) wachi-ya de Shin se ontato (I am happily watching Shin be danced with) Imperative tense (commanding someone to do something) used the particle "un." When the imperative tense is used, the subject changes from the inferred "I" to an inferred "You" for that sentence. Un ontato! (You dance!) Pronouns The pronouns used in Outworld Note are as follows: In Outworld Note, "they" can indicate parties of mixed gender, and also subjects of an uncertain gender. It can be singular and plural in that way. Lexicon A B C E H K L N O R S T W Category:Hymmnos Dialects Category:Languages